Drink Up, 'Fess Up, Throw Up
by Takako's Revenge
Summary: There are plenty of people in the world who internalise their feelings. It’s just a shame, or just plain funny, that many of those people pull a total 180 when they’re drunk. Shoujo ai: ReiMinako, AmiMakoto. COMPLETE! R&R, people!
1. Chapter One

Just a little shoujo-ai I thought up when I was drunk at four in the morning on New Year's Day. Stopped me getting a hangover, even if it didn't erase the embarrassing footage of me dancing like a moron on my cousin's phone. Oh well…

I'm not following the manga or anime in particular with this, but in terms of Rei and Minako's storyline, it may lean more towards the manga. From what I've heard. Haven't read them personally. - Rolls eyes - Yes, I know, bad me.

Oh, and I haven't watched the series properly since I was seven, so if I screw up any facts in this then bear with me as I make my way through boxsets one and two, and I'd be happy to hear any input, provided that it is constructive and not just a rant. You'll notice I have actually tried to exclude any information about the actual saving-the-world storyline anyway, because I am so very aware that I KNOW NOTHING.

And finally, I apologise if there's any confusion with this. My mind works better on cinematic value, so there's a lot of jumping around in time. This chapter gets over the worst of it though, so if you can handle this, you'll be fine.

What am I forgetting?

Oh, right:

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If anything, Sailor Moon owns me.

**Drink Up, 'Fess Up, Throw Up**

**--- PRESENT DAY (AFTER THE PARTY) ---**

Sometimes it takes more than just reactive courage to get what you want. Occasionally, much like with the coconut stand at the fair (except without superglue on the undersides), you need to HIT the bottle before you can actually GET the bottle, and so, one summer, Ami Mizuno did exactly that.

It was an accident of course. To gain entry to a medical school, yes, to win first place in a chess tournament, yes; but no, Ami would never actually aim to get drunk. It was ironically the fact that she had never gotten even tipsy before in her life that was her downfall, because at your own eighteenth birthday party you cannot avoid alcohol. And at a collective eighteenth birthday party for five people, you DEFINITELY can't avoid alcohol.

Around exactly the same time the year before, the Inner Senshi had concluded that they would all probably end up doing family stuff for their actual birthdays. This coupled with the fact that they all wanted to get each other über-awesome (and thus über-expensive) presents, meant that spending money on five separate party arrangements was just not an option. And so, that August, following Usagi's birthday – and actually approaching Ami's nineteenth anyway – they decided to celebrate all the occasions together in one fell swoop (which, looking back, was probably more 'fell' than 'swoop').

Quite a lot of revelations were made that day. So let us travel back, back, back, damnit, back in time. Now, Minako has never been good at sticking in the past tense when she's narrating, and she's getting a little bit tired of talking about herself in the third person. This alone is enough for her to want to disrupt the space-time continuum in a totally fictitious way. Then again, she _was_ the ringleader in a group of slightly whorish sailor-suit clad teenaged heroines, whose past lives on some other random life-supporting planet we've never heard of, came back to bite them in the asses; so really she's justified to do what the hell she wants.

So…

**--- AT THE PARTY – MINAKO'S P.O.V. ---**

Presently Usagi is stood on the coffee table with a very drunk Ami, singing along loudly to a pop record that's bad even by my standards. This would be all well and good if Usagi wasn't absolutely stone-sober, having arrived ten minutes ago after she lost track of time with Mamoru.

She'd spent most of the day with him beforehand, and Makoto and I had listened starry-eyed as she explained how her boyfriend had out-romanced himself once again. A picnic at ten, a secluded café with a view for a late lunch, and a nice restaurant booked for the evening. All about the food. He knows her so well. Either that or he wanted to make sure she'd eaten plenty to absorb all the alcohol she would no doubt consume later. Then again, that _still_ indicates that he knows her well.

A total klutz, dense as they get, and too gullible for words, yet somehow it combines to make someone so sweet and innocent that people fall in love with her easily. And lots of people are in love with Usagi. Mamoru, Rei…

Don't be so shocked, I've come to accept it. The teasing, the squabbling, it's all just Rei trying to express how she feels without letting her guard down. It stings of course, and maybe a vindictive part of me is soothed by the fact that her love for Usagi is like my love for her – unrequited; impossible. Ironically we've been brought closer together because of our shared unspoken obsessions, and I've learned that distance gets me nowhere regardless. So I've stopped struggling. If I can only be her best friend, then so be it.

Where is she anyway?

**--- THE MORNING OF THE PARTY ---**

The shrine glowed in the sunlight as a raven-haired figure swept the steps of her home. Her birthday had passed way back in April, but it nonetheless made her the second youngest of the Senshi, a fact that through sarcasm and excessive self-discipline she made sure they forgot.

She remembered a present from someone in particular that day, and she moved the charm bracelet restlessly between her fingers, so very aware of what she had to do at some point in the future. Something she desperately didn't want to. There's brave, and then there's brave, and Rei wasn't quite both of those just yet.

Somehow she found herself in her room, and for the thousandth time picked up the picture on her bedside table. It was a photo of her friends and her, most notably a blonde clowning around in the foreground.

_What a ditz._

She stared hard at it, at the face of the person she cared most deeply for, until the shrill interruption of the telephone drew her from her reverie.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Hey, how's my Rei-chan?"

"You want something. I know you want something."

"Why do you always-?"

"Spill it."

"Okay, it's just that my parents aren't going away after all, so I was wondering if-"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Whahahyyyy?"

Rei rolled her eyes at Minako's childish whining and walked off with the cordless phone down the hall.

"_Because_ it's a place of worship! You can't just- WAH!"

She slid the screen door to the living room across to find Minako had already decorated it from top to bottom with balloons and streamers. The Flame Senshi glared and Mina sweat-dropped with a nervous grin. She dropped her cell and ran for it.

"Where in Kami's name do you think you're going? And if you think I'm gonna help you lug the food up here you can think again you little sneak!"

**--- AFTERNOON OF THE PARTY – AMI'S ARRIVAL ---**

"Ami!"

Minako barrelled into the bluenette and threw her arms around her neck. As usual the coy genius had absolutely no idea what to do in response to this, and so she just patted her back and looked over the blonde's shoulder to smile at Rei, who made a gesture towards the Love Senshi with her eyes. Ami grinned knowingly in spite of herself.

"Hey, guys, the food's almost ready."

Someone emerged from the kitchen and the grin faded to a completely uncharacteristic look of stupor.

"Hey, Ami-chan!"

**--- FLASHBACK – JANUARY - STUDYING AT REI'S ---**

The girls were crashing at Rei's for yet another study session. They were one woman down, however, since Makoto was either an hour late or not showing, and thus the atmosphere had been shot down considerably. Without the chef around, Usagi had been reduced to sulking in a corner, and had presently taken to fidgeting, occasionally accompanied by loud "hmph" sounds and frighteningly frequent stomach growls.

As she did this, Ami watched Rei look up ever now and again and glare dangerously at the future princess, despite the blonde's being absolutely oblivious to it. Leaning against the same wall as Rei was Minako, the eyes of whom, the Ice Senshi noticed, would occasionally drift between the miko and the direction of her stare.

Suddenly she heard the sound of the main screen door of the shrine being slid across with less than what one would consider to be TLC, two rebounding sounds that Ami pictured to be shoes flung off with considerable force, and the frantic padding and skidding of socks on a wooden floor. Finally Makoto shot headlong into the room and very nearly fell on top of the observant bookworm, who turned a light shade of pink at being caught so off-guard by her crush in such close range.

"Ami!" came the panted greeting-sans-pleasantries as the tall brunette gripped her shoulders, and the smaller girl felt electricity course over her peripheral nervous system. "Do you…" - Makoto swallowed in an attempt to soothe her throat after the sprint – "do you have a copy of the homework sheet for math?"

Dumbstruck, Ami just nodded. Off the top of her head (though where that had disappeared to was anyone's guess) she couldn't remember which sheet she meant, but she knew as well as everyone else in the room that she was bound to have it, and so a positive response seemed the best course of action.

"Oh, God, thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! I looked _everywhere_ for it! Mmmmwah!"

The young athlete pushed off from Ami and fell back on floor, laughing slightly crazily with relief. Ami just stayed in the exact same position as when she had been so unexpectedly assaulted.

_That did not just happen. That did not just happen._

The rest of the world became a blur, but her friends were heading into the kitchen with Usagi in the lead. This implied they were off to get food, for which Sailor Mercury was grateful. She touched her cheek where Makoto had kissed it, which along with the rest of her face had gone completely crimson, and decided to edge outside to attempt to clear her head while the others were distracted.

What she hadn't noticed in her daze was the amethyst-eyed girl watching her from the doorway.

**--- END FLASHBACK ---**

**--- AFTERNOON OF THE PARTY ---**

"So, Ami-chan! What would you like?" asked Minako, brandishing two different bottles of alcohol in each hand and waving them frantically.

"This one, or this one, or…"

"Neither," Rei spoke for Ami, and the shorter girl was inwardly glad for the heat to be taken off her.

"If she doesn't want to drink, then leave her alone."

Her eyes closed in an irritated expression. "Of course, technically _no-one_ should be drinking. BECAUSE IT'S A _SHRINE_!"

She grabbed one of the bottles from Mina's hand and smacked her upside the head with it repeatedly.

"YOW! Jeez! Pissy much…" muttered the Love Senshi, and wandered off to the kitchen again as she held the back of her head.

Rei felt a mild guilt overcome her, but looked back at Ami and resolved to deal with one issue at a time.

"You okay?" she asked kindly.

"Uh huh." Ami smiled.

"Sorry if you actually _did_ want something to drink, it's just that Mina and Usagi go to parties way more than the rest of us, so they can get a little pushy when it comes to this stuff. If there's anything you want then just ask me."

Ami thought for a moment.

"Well, it _is _a special occasion, so I should really drink something. What do _you_ drink, Rei?"

"Mostly wines, and that's normally at restaurants. Never around here, as you've heard me stress time and time again." She sweat-dropped and Ami laughed.

"Alright then, I'll have wine, please."

"Okay then… uh… I hope white's okay. I just think that Usagi and substances that stain should generally remain out of the same vicinity…"

"Sure."

**--- FLASHBACK – JANUARY – STUDYING AT REI'S ---**

"Are you going to tell her?"

A cool voice sounded behind Ami in the biting January air and she turned, startled, to see Rei, long black hair swaying slightly in the whispering breeze.

"Tell who what?"

"Come on, Ami, you're smarter than that." She gave her a meaningful look and Ami resigned from hiding. Rei had that effect on you, despite the fact that she hid more than anyone.

She watched her friend resume looking out at the horizon, and felt a sudden closeness to her.

_Too soft a topic for eye contact, huh?_ she thought to the Fire Senshi. _That makes two of us_.

There was an extended silence between them until Ami responded to the original question honestly.

"I don't know. What about you?"

Rei turned her sharp gaze towards her, which the mastermind foresaw and consequently met.

"Huh?"

"Come on, Rei," Ami smiled congenially, "you're smarter than that."

Rei stared at her steadily, if not quite prepared for this comeback. After a few moments she just looked down with a hint of a troubled expression on an otherwise unreadable face.

**--- END FLASHBACK ---**

So what do you think, guys? R&R!


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Turns out that the one time I shouldn't be writing is the one time I steamroll through this stuff with about a million different ideas at once…

Oh, the humanity…

Well, anyhow, I'm glad people approved of the last chapter. To be honest, I expected more to happen in this one, but I kind of reached a point where it seemed like a good place to stop. Heck, what do you care, as long as I keep tap-tap-tappin' away on my keyboard, here? Oh, yeah, and I've finished the first Sailor Moon boxset, so I'm well on my merry way!

Disclaimer: Do I need to disclaim this again? Because I don't own them, you know. Honestly…

Enjoy!

**Drink Up, 'Fess Up, Throw Up**

**--- THE PARTY – MINAKO'S P.O.V. ---**

I wander into Rei's room and find her sitting with her knees up against the far wall. She has a photo frame in her hand. The only sign that she isn't sober is that she's swaying slightly. Normally she's so calm and still.

"Rei?"

She turns to look at me, her head a little clumsy on her shoulders.

So maybe she's not so graceful either.

"Are you alright?"

Okay, okay, and her eyes are bloodshot.

"Yeah, Mina, I'm fiiiine."

And she's slurring a little. Fine, you know what? To the trained eye she's absolutely out of it, happy? Or at least as out of it as I've ever seen her, which basically equates to she's tipsy and I'm melodramatic…

I pad across the room and sit down beside her.

Oh, it's that picture of the five of us at the park!

"Oh, it's that picture of the five of us at the park!"

What? You should know by now that I say what I think. Except, of course, what I think of her…

"Mina-chan?"

"Hai?"

She lets her head fall onto my shoulder and wraps an arm around my waist. I am mildly alarmed.

"What do you think of me?"

Seriously, Kami, this whole cosmic torment stint has got to stop.

"Wh- what do you mean?"

"What do you _think _I mean?"

And mind games, Drunk-chan, do not help.

"Well, you're… nice…" ('Nice'? The rest of the time you don't shut up and now the best you can give the girl you love is 'NICE'??) "When you're not hitting me over the head with bottles, that is…"

I can't see her face, but I picture her pouting. "I _said_ sorry!"

"And you're smart…" (Overused, anyone?) (Shut up!) "And… you're my best friend, Rei-chan. Of _course_ I think you're great. Who wouldn't?"

Silence. I think for a moment.

"What do you think of _me_?"

I practically jump out of my skin as she abruptly sits up. There's a cooling spot on my shoulder when her head was, and I am achingly aware of it. She gives me a startled look which extends over a good few seconds, before apparently finally registering the question as she begins to study me exaggeratedly. Eventually she just breaks out into a huge and very un-Rei-like grin and lays her head in my lap.

"You're pretty."

I sweat-drop.

**--- IN THE KITCHEN - THE PARTY – EARLIER THAT NIGHT ---**

"Hey Mina-chan."

"Oh, it's _you_."

"Can I talk to you?"

_You can do whatever you want to me, Rei-chan…_

"Sure. Just give me a sec."

… _But it doesn't mean I can't still have fun with you._

Mina walked over to a cupboard, pulled out a saucepan, and put it on her head.

"Now I'm sufficiently protected against your ungodly wrath, what's up?"

Rei attempted to glower, but a smirk nullified its usual effect. Knowing this, she shook off the look and was left with a slightly sheepish expression.

"I just wanted to apologise. It wasn't fair for me to abuse your services."

"My _what_, now?"

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know." The dark-haired Senshi stopped, and then became more serious. "It's just that I think maybe you guys should lay off Ami with the alcohol, you know? She's not exactly the drinking type."

Mina looked at Sailor Mars for a moment. She grinned slyly.

"What about you?"

Rei blinked. "What _about_ me?"

"Are _you_ the drinking type?"

"No! My plan is a couple of glasses of wine and that's it."

With that, Rei turned her back on her friend, preparing to go back to the living room. She placed her arms behind her head, and commented:

"You guys forget I've gotta clean up after you tramps tomorrow, not to mention get through my shrine duties. I can't afford to get a hangover."

She exited the kitchen, and as the light of Mina's life disappeared out of sight, another one sparked in her brain.

_I couldn't..?_

"And get some damned drinks in here, slowpoke!"

_I totally could._

**--- TEN MINUTES LATER ---**

"Mina, what are you doing with a saucepan on your head?"

"Huh? Eheh, oh yeah…"

**--- TWO HOURS LATER ---**

"And- and that time when we first met Mina, and I told her to call Usagi 'Meatball Head' because she loved the name so much? Kami, Odango was so mad, I thought she was gonna explode."

Minako's eye twitched at the unpleasant memory of Usagi chasing her around Rei's shrine with a broom, while the miko herself was crying with laughter on the floor.

_That was a mean trick, Rei-chan._

She quietly opened the bottle of white wine on the coffee table and topped up the brunette's glass slightly, much like she'd been doing for about an hour or so now.

_Then again, so is this. I guess it very nearly makes us even, huh?_

It was actually quite remarkable that the normally sharp Senshi hadn't noticed that her glass had so far failed to empty, though Minako hadn't dared attempt it before she was nearing the end of her second drink.

Of course, Rei fulfilled the rest of the plan on her own. She always notably downed soft drinks subconsciously when she was in a conversation with someone, and now that her restraint had been weakened she was doing the same with the alcohol.

_If anything, I'm doing her a favour. How could I live with myself, seeing a look of disappointment on that pretty face when she realised her glass was empty and she couldn't remember drinking the wine herself?_

"Haha, heh…" Rei stopped and suddenly noticed something.

"Hey, where the heck _is _Meatball Head anyway?"

Ami shrugged. "With Mamoru I guess."

"Or she forgot it was happening, which wouldn't surprise me," Makoto added.

Ami peered past Mako at Rei, and felt a little embarrassed for her. For someone who wanted to stay sober and chastise others for drinking, she sure wasn't doing so well on the hypocrisy front.

She looked down at her own glass, half of the first helping still sloshing around inside.

_At least _I _seem to be doing alright._

Suddenly an arm draped around the back of her neck, and she flushed furiously upon realising that it was the Lightning Senshi.

"So, what do you say, Ami? Now Little Miss Teetotaller has taken the plunge, hows about we get you another drink?"

"O-oh!" she stammered. "Uh, no thanks. Besides, I still have to finish this-"

"Ooooh!"

Suddenly Makoto jumped up and away from her to stare dreamily at a magazine on the coffee table, the front page of which showed a hunk from a rock band.

"He totally reminds me of my old boyfriend…"

Ami's eyes suddenly became heavy-lidded and brimmed with annoyance. She downed her drink in one, then held her glass out to Minako.

"Refill."

A/N: A little shorter than the last one, like I said, but still good by my standards.

**---**

Hope you liked it. R&R!


	3. Chapter Three

Hey guys! Lots of Ami/Makoto, at Hobbes' request. Besides, most of the last chapter was Rei/Minako, so it's only fair this gets balanced out. I don't think this is my best chapter, and it seems a little short again, but see what you think anyway.

Speaking of my loyal fans, I see I've gotten pretty popular over the past five days… I'm sorry, I'll try to stop the power from going to my head.

Exam went well. Thanks for asking :)

But you didn't ask, did you? 

ON BEHALF OF THE MOON, I'LL PUNISH Y- ahaha… hah… quote, unquote?

COPYRIGHT POLICE: Hey!

ME: Bah!

COPYRIGHT POLICE: Stop right there, Sailor MoonTM thief!

ME: runs but… I… don't… own… them…! DISCLAIM POWER!!!

COPYRIGHT POLICE: That's just moronic.

ME: Stopped your sorry ass didn't it? Enjoy, guys!

br 

**Drink Up, 'Fess Up, Throw Up**

**--- TWO IN THE FREAKIN' MORNING – MAKOTO'S P.O.V. ---**

And so I find myself walking home at two in the freakin' morning, carrying a total lightweight in the alcohol department, who turned into a total _dead_weight in the… uh… _weight _department when she eventually passed out.

Hey, that's about as poetic as I get, okay?

Depending upon what point exactly you happened to tune in, you may or may not be surprised to know that the lump on my back is for once _not_ Usagi.

It's Ami. Yes, you heard me. Ami. The voluntary drunk. Because of _course_, _that's_ normal.

Oh no, wait, you haven't heard the _best _part yet…

**--- THE PARTY – A GOOD FEW HOURS AFTER I HAD MY ARM AROUND AMI, AND THEN I SAW THAT MAGAZINE AND… OH YEAH… THAT GUY TOTALLY REMINDED ME OF MY… ---**

Minako: "Seriously, Mako, if you're not going to let _me_ narrate then at _least _learn to write a _real _slugline…"

**--- BITE ME ---**

"Mako-chaaaaaan!!!"

Mako had barely reached for the sliding door to the adjoining room when Ami practically fell into her other arm and latched onto it like a limpet.

"H-hi Ami!" She sweat-dropped and shifted from one leg to the other restlessly. "How's it goin'? And what's that awful racket?"

_Open questions, what are you CRAZY?! With the position she's put you in, you want to make _conversation_ with her now?_

"I'm _GUURRRREAT!_ And that's Usagi doing karaoke. Should have figured she couldn't manage without her _LEAD GUITARIST_!"

Ami mimed playing a guitar solo with similarly embarrassing sound effects.

"Dang, dang downg…"

Makoto fidgeted.

_Oh, this is just _too much_. You should be trying to get out of this situation! Pry her off, distract her with a textbook, I don't care, just BAIL! NOW!_

"So, what's the verdict?"

"H-huh?"

"Usagi told me to ask you if there was any food left from earlier."

"Oh, eheh, sure, it's- it's warmed up in the oven…"

"Mmm… okay then." Ami leaned deeper into her arm as if falling asleep, and Makoto tapped her foot agitatedly for a few moments, until eventually…

"Sorry, Ami-chan! Gotta go!"

She shook off the bluenette and Mercury looked at her confusedly. "Go where?"

The last thing she heard was the slamming of the screen door to the bathroom, a trickling sound and a huge sigh of relief.

Ami stared at the door.

"Come on, Amiiiiiiiiii, you're solo's up!"

"Huh? Oh, okay, Usa!"

_(A/N: HAHAHA! Fooled ya! Of COURSE Mako doesn't know yet. I'm not cruel enough to not write that part…)_

**--- THREE MINUTES LATER ---**

Minako: "Why was that the best part?"

**--- IT'S _NOT! _I'M _GETTING _TO IT, DAMNIT! ---**

Minako: "Okay, yeesh…"

**--- _THREE… MINUTES… LATER… ---_**

"Hey, Ami, sorry about… that…"

Mako found that she had walked in upon a barrage of hysterical laughter. The karaoke equipment now discarded, the two girls – and let me remind you that Usagi was _still _sober – were now watching an advert for Venus razorblades, mentioning something about Mina being an emo. The brunette shook her head.

'_I'm your fire, your desire…'_

Hey, speaking of which, where _had _Rei and Minako disappeared to? She slipped back out of the room before the two others noticed her presence and headed for Rei's room as the obvious choice.

And how exactly had she gotten saddled with the rowdiest – if deceptively packaged – drunk in their entire circle?

Quietly she opened the door and found Rei snuggled up in her bed. Mina had fallen asleep beside her on top of the covers, and the Fire Senshi had an arm around her, hugging her much like a child hugs their favourite teddy bear. She was pouting slightly, while Venus had a slight frown creasing her brow.

Both the intended and the eventual party host were asleep. Mako sighed to herself. She supposed that was it for the birthday bash, then…

**--- BREAK ---**

Makoto: "Huh? Wait, I'm not done yet-"

Minako: "Whoa, I'm sorry, didn't you just WRECK my half of the story?"

Makoto: "_Now_ what are you whining about?"

Minako: "You just gave away the CLIFFHANGER to _MY_ STORY! Not to mention you were spying on me and Rei like some kind of pervert! You really are Zeus all over!"

Makoto: "Why you little-!"

scuffling is heard 

Usagi: "Kids today." U "Well, I guess I better take over..."

**--- MAKO-CHAN'S LUCKY I CAN FINISH THIS OFF…---**

The wonderful, smart, beee_autiful _Usagi was chuckling elegantly at the infomercials on TV, the only scout responsible enough to take care of Sailor Mercury, when she turned around to see Mako-chan looking tired and glum, yet _suspiciously _relieved…

"Hey, Usagi, I think we better start cleaning up. Rei and Mina are fast asleep, and since the whole thing involved their planning and hospitality, it's only fair that we deal with the mess, right?"

"OoOoO! But I only just got heeeeeeeeeeeere…"

The princess pulled a face (but still kept looking beautiful). "Besides, I've been taking care of Ami all this time."

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Where is she then?"

"She's right… uuuuuhhhh…!"

Suddenly, the Moon Princess realised that her beloved servant, Mercury (Ami: "HEY!"), had _disappeared_! It must have been the work of the _evil_ _NEGAVERSE-!_

"Hey, guuuuys…!!!" Ami reappeared with a half-empty bottle of beer in her hand.

_Eheh… maybe not._

"Ami!" exclaimed Mako, and ran over to support the girl's weight. Then she turned on the Princess (who was in no way responsible for any of this) and glowered at her.

"You let her drink_ more_? Are you _crazy_? She was totally out of it as it was!"

Usagi opened her mouth to reply, but…

"You know, Mako-chan…?"

The Lightning Senshi looked down to see deep blue eyes gazing up at her. She flinched slightly – they lacked their usual spark of intelligence, their secrets, the emotional torrent that always seemed to conflict with her academic self.

"I was always terrified of telling you exactly how I felt, but now I'm totally brave enough! We should get drunk before we fight monsters, too!"

Jade orbs stared down at her. "W-what are you… _talking_ about, Ami-chan?"

Mercury suddenly hugged Jupiter tightly around the waist. "I love you soooo _MUCH_, Mako-chaaaan! I've loved you for years and _years_! I've just been too much of a wimp… to… urgh… Mako, please stop spinning around…"

With that startling revelation, the Ice Senshi collapsed in a bewildered Makoto's arms.

There was silence, save for the mindless chatter of the TV.

She looked up at Usagi.

"Did… did you know anything about this?"

The Princess, also shocked by Ami's words, shook her head mutely (Rei: "For once!" Usagi: "Shut _up,_ Rei!").

There was another, longer pause as Makoto stared hard at the unconscious face of her best friend, before eventually she said,

"I gotta get her home, Usagi."

Sailor Moon nodded seriously. "Of course."

"Sure you'll be okay here?"

"Positive. You better get going."

"Right. Help her onto my back, would ya? It's gonna be a long walk back to my place."

**--- END CHAPTER ---**

Not sure if that was a bit of a nothing chapter to be honest, but still, I hope you liked it.

The problem is that my attention span is appalling, and although I'm determined to finish this, dragging all of you through the entire evening of the party seems a little much, so a lot of it got broken down. Maybe I'll do a more extensive version of it someday, but until then, deal with it…

Also, we'll be getting onto the heavy stuff soon, so to compensate for my humourless ending chapters, time for a little thing I think I'll call… the Usagi Interlude! Dum, dum, DUUUUUM!!

Rei: "You're right, she _is _dumb."

Usagi: "Hey! Ta_ka_KO! Tell her she's wrong!

pause 

Usagi: "… Takako?"

pause 

Me: "Well…"

Usagi bursts into tears 

Rei: "This could be a long night…"


	4. The Usagi Interlude

A/N: Hi, kiddies. The Usagi Interlude, as promised. I do feel like I left her out a lot during this fic – I didn't have the energy to put in many of her antics because I obviously had another focus – so it's really only fair that we take a small commercial break starring… Sailor Moon!

**Usagi Interlude**

**--- LAST TIME ON SAILOR MOON… ---**

Rei: "Oh GOD, not a recap…"

Minako: "Yeah, Usa, this is _our_ story, so get to the point, okay?

**--- CAN IT! ---**

Makoto: "Yoink!" steals narrative equipment 

Usagi: "But… but… oh, FINE!"

Last time on Sailor Moon (Disclaimer: Please, Usa, don't just coin it that, because we all know that I do not and never will own Sailor Moon. She is way too high maintenance…), ahem, Sailor Moon _fanfiction_, Ami got totally smashed and confessed her feelings to Makoto. Now she's passed out, and Sailor Jupiter's had to take her home! What will happen next? Stick around, and you'll find out, but not after you've read (Rei: "Read, suffered through, same difference…") what happened at Rei's afterthey left…)

So, Rei and Mina are asleep, and the others are gone, leaving _me_ to a trashed house. What to do…

**--- CUE THOUGHT BUBBLES CONTAINING EACH OF THE FOUR INNER SENSHI ---**

Ami: "You should tidy up and not complain. That's what a_ good_ friend would do."

_Wrong answer, Ami…_

Makoto: "Yeah, Ami's right, you didn't help set up the party, so you should be responsible for tidying up afterwards!"

_You know, _you_ didn't help set up _either_, Jupiter…_

Makoto: "Well, _I'm _babysitting drunks!"

Ami: "Hey!"

_Next option…_

Minako: "Don't look at _me_ for an answer you wanna hear, Usagi-chan. If you wanted to get out of cleaning duties, you should have gotten here earlier and fallen asleep like me!"

Rei: "You are _such _a good example to her."

_I know I won't like whatever you're gonna say, Rei, but for the sake of democracy, what do you think?_

Rei: "Easy. Do all the work and then be a total martyr about it later, like me."

(Real, non-thought bubble Rei: "I would so not say that!")

(Real, non-thought bubble Mako: "Shyeah, to our faces…")

_Interesting concept, Rei. Very interesting._

(Rei: "Are you sure she's not drunk? Not only is she following 'my' idea, she's considering doing work…")

**--- CUE MONTAGE ---**

(Rei: "Montage? Cue? Who's taught her these words? Oh, whatever, this is all way too crazy. I'm going back to bed…")

_Eye of the Tiger_ (also not mine) plays in the background. Usagi is shown in various clips of tidying up and cleaning and making determined facial expressions. Finally she is shown in a sparkling living room posed like the statue of liberty, except holding a feather duster instead of a torch. 

Usagi: "Wow, I am exhausted. I think I'll just rest my eyes on this couch for a second…"

**---**

Wow, didn't expect it to be that short… Hope that was mildly amusing. I should wrap up the story in the next two or three chapters. In two minds as to whose story to put first – Mina and Rei are my favourite, so I have a good mind to save them till last, but I _have _neglected them slightly over the last chapter.

Actually, I may have just figured it out…

R&R, people!


	5. Chapter Four

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated practically daily like I usually do, but I've been having a few hormonal shifts and family issues, etc. Plus I've found a few pointers to confirm my suspicions about certain other hinted pairings in the anime, and now I am mildly intrigued. Not enough to have figured out a story for them yet, but still…

Yeah, on that note, expect more Rei/Minako and Ami/Makoto when I embark on my next two projects, both part of a series I'm going to call, "Bishoujo Fall Hard", which will be set in the future after the scouts have grown apart. Might even make a Mamoru/Usagi one if I'm feeling REALLY into it, and want to pair up everybody all happy, like.

So anyway, let's get this story even further down the road than it already is. Should be done by the end of the next update. Less humour and more serious romance in these chapters, if that's okay with you guys. Oh…

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Rei may be chained to my bedpost, but damn it, she's still her own person.

Rei: "I'm still my own person."

See?

Also, I don't own "Dig" by _Incubus_. So, some songficness in this chapter and the following one. I need an anthem for both couples. I get the feeling I'll be doing this more often, hehe…

**Drink Up, 'Fess Up, Throw Up**

**--- FOUR IN THE MORNING – MINAKO'S P.O.V. ---**

"Huh? Damn…"

I wake up for the third time in the last few hours and have the same disorientation fit before remembering who the arms around my waist are attached to. I look down at her sleeping face; watch her breathing softly in the moonlight. I feel troubled and confused, and for reasons to be divulged, it hurts my heart as much as it hurts my head.

I think back to earlier, to the rest of our conversation…

**--- EARLIER – REI'S ROOM ---**

A few minutes after her commenting on my physical appearance, I suddenly snapped out of the comfort of having Rei so close to me and realised that she hadn't spoken since.

"Rei, sweetie?"

"Mmm?"

"Honey, you're tired and drunk. Let's get you into bed."

With considerable effort I dragged her up and got her into bed, after she practically made me blush out of my tree by removing her jeans and t-shirt in front of me.

It suddenly struck me that the karaoke was still going on, and on my wavelength, the miko frowned perplexedly and asked, "What's that sound?"

"That's Usagi and Ami doing karaoke."

"Ami? Wow, she is so out of it. She is totally gonna tell her tonight, I can see it from _here_…"

I stared at her and then shook my head, deciding it was better not to ask.

Of course, while she was in such an open mood, maybe, I mused, I could find a little closure. Not only could I take a big step to being even closer to Rei as a friend, but I could finally hear the words from her mouth and accept what a part of me already knew.

I breathed. My heart hammered in my chest.

_Try to sound natural._

"Oh yeah, I guess that means you didn't get to see Odango!"

Rei giggled faintly and half-opened her tired eyes.

"Who needs to _see _her? I'm obviously gonna have the joy of _hearing _her all night anyway."

Her eyes closed again.

_Kami, she's so beautiful._

"I take it she _was_ with Mamoru, then."

"Yeah." I smiled at her and felt the same way I thought she felt; that overwhelming awareness of never being able to have what you want.

"I'm sorry, sweetie."

"Huh?" She blinked. Then realisation dawned on her face.

"Don't be silly," she rolled over and away from me dismissively. "I don't love Usagi. Goodnight."

_Huh? What-? How did she-? Damned psychics!_

That was the last I heard from her that night. I just looked at her, completely lost for words.

Rei was a good liar. A _very_ good liar. But no attempts to play dumb? No apparent touching of a nerve when I brought this whole thing up, and a totally blunt and childishly honest response? This was crazy.

Could I… Could I have been wrong?

**--- FOUR IN THE MORNING ---**

I sigh at the memory and allow the cogs in my mind to keep turning fruitlessly.

At some point during the early hours she had obviously turned over and started to embrace me. I hadn't been sure what to do about it the first time I woke up with her this way, but since then I had just given up and hugged her back.

I should be enjoying this – making the most of it – but the situation just keeps playing over and over in my mind…

I'm torn. I don't want to leave her, but… but I just need some space to think. And anywhere around Rei-chan is the last place I can _ever_ think.

I feel a tear slip down my cheek. I'm not sad, just… at breaking point, I guess. I wrap my arms tighter around my raven-haired tormentor and we stay like that for- I don't even know how long.

I begin to dismiss the idea of leaving her. I start to truly appreciate the precious hour and a half remaining before my own princess has to (theoretically) get up and take care of her shrine duties.

I close my eyes and attempt to imprint the feeling of her body near mine into my memories…

_Unless I pull a stunt like I did last night again, I'll probably never get another chance to do this- no more opportunities to hold her-_

A groan. "Meatball Head… get away from my manga… baka…"

My eyes snap open. The potential reality hits me again. Now I'm just mad.

I move away from the unobtainable girl and fume my way out of the room.

Change of plan.

**--- MEANWHILE (4:30) – MAKOTO'S APARTMENT – MAKOTO'S P.O.V. ---**

Back in the haven.

I feel myself getting carried away in the feeling: preparing fish, chopping vegetables, gracefully stepping out a passionate and well-rehearsed dance between the hob and the microwave.

I lied before. _This_ is my poetry.

The stress of trying to juggle so many tasks is somehow soothing – perhaps it's my being so aware that I'm in control of everything around me. I am Kami here.

Here my parents don't get blown to smithereens in a plane crash. Here my friends don't confess that they love me out of the blue (Rei: "'Out of the blue?' Are you in denial or just plain dense?") and then pass out in my arms so we can't even talk it out.

_True, Jupiter's supposed to be Mercury's protector, but am _I_ supposed to be _Ami's?

I turn on the radio to take my mind off it. It doesn't work. For starters, one of Ami's favourite songs is playing.

Sighing, I finish preparing the food. I get ready to eat when I look down and realise that I've made Ami's favourite meal.

I stare hard at it. I manage a small wry smile and put the meal into the refrigerator, in case Ami feels hungry when she wakes up.

_Sometimes it feels that way._

A new song starts up, and from the type of melody I realise almost immediately that it's by an American band called Incubus. Meanwhile, I lean against a wall and cast my gaze towards the bluenette sleeping soundly in my bed.

The Ami _I_ care about doesn't sleep heavily enough for me to cook and play music through the night.

This is ridiculous. I can't make any kind of reasoned judgement when she isn't her normal self. If anything _this _Ami betrayed the real Ami's confidence by blurting out her feelings, and I hate her for that. I hate her for making me struggle with my emotions like this.

**We all have a weakness**

**Some of ours are easy to identify**

**Look me in the eye**

**And ask for forgiveness**

**Or make a pact and never speak that word again**

**Yes, you are my friend**

Or maybe I hate myself? I was the one who let her drink so much. I failed her. But at least she'll be alright in the morning…

**We all have something that digs at us**

**At least we dig each other**

**So when weakness turns my ego up**

**I know you'll count on the me from yesterday**

I reflect upon myself. Chopping Board Confessional. Ba-dum tish. I'm head-strong, relentless, the first to step into the firing line. If it weren't for Ami, with her quick thinking and situation assessments, I would be dead by now. We all would.

_Maybe _Ami's_ the one who protects _me_…_

She always sees the best in me, and given my track-record, no-one has done that in a long time.

**If I turn into another**

**Dig me up from under what is covering**

**The better part of me**

We live so similarly; alone and independent. We both use avoidance to get away from our problems. She buries herself in her studies and I… well, I either cook or beat the crap out of the next person to hack me off that day.

**Sing this song**

**Remind me that we'll always have each other**

**When everything else is gone**

**Oh**

I start looking at Ami in a new light. No, wait, not _this _Ami. _My _Ami. I take the physical framework from the girl in my bed and let my mind do the rest (not in a hentai way…).

I remember my earlier thoughts about her eyes. Always so serious. So intelligent. Not cold or calculatingintelligent – her smarts are passionate because she values them, because she knows that they are the best weapon with which she can defend the people she cares about.

Those blue orbs hold a fierce determination when she fights. I always love watching Ami's face as she tries to figure out something, even in the midst of battle when I'm supposed to be doing my job. She always works out ways to get around things, rather than charge straight through them like me.

I note the numerous memories of my heart soaring whenever I heard her call out from the other end of the battlefield that she had a plan.

Next, her physique. Strikingly Mercury-ish. She seems dainty, delicate - it's one of the reasons I have always felt instinctively that I need to protect her, despite the fact that she has proven more than once that she's just as resilient as the rest of us.

Her skin is pale and bruises quite easily. She is always the one who comes out of these situations looking like she took the brunt of it, when we had all gotten beaten on just the same.

Brains and brawn - why didn't I see it earlier that this?

Clever Ami. Of course she would figure it out first.

**We all have a sickness**

**It cleverly attaches and it multiplies**

**No matter how we try**

_I guess I _do_ love her._

I smile at the girl in my bed and find myself climbing in next to her. I kiss her forehead and hold her in my arms, waiting for the real Ami to come back to me.

**We all have someone that digs at us**

**At least we dig each other**

**So when sickness turns my ego up**

**I know you'll act as a clever medicine**

**If I turn into another**

**Dig me up from under what is covering**

**The better part of me**

**Sing this song**

**Remind me that we'll always have each other**

**When everything else is gone**

**---**

And so for the millionth sodding time, what should predominantly have been a Rei/Minako section turns into an Ami/Makoto.

Regardless, what do think? Because personally I'm not sure how well the Ami/Makoto part actually reads… R&R!

The next one should be all about the Rei/Minako, anyway. And I mean it this time, because let's be frank, there's not much left to say with t'other two, whereas there's a lot of plot left to get through with Mars and Venus.

Sayonara!


	6. Chapter Five

Ick. The more I re-read the Mako/Ami part of the previous chapter the more I hate it. What do you guys think? Let's go all Chris Tarrant and ask the audience. Give me your opinions, since I value them so, and if the feedback's pretty mediocre I might rewrite it at a later date. Much later, since I'm totally obsessed with ideas for Bishoujo Fall Hard (amongst other things…). Check out my profile and you'll see what I've got lined up.

Again, sorry for the delay, but I went to New York the other day and didn't get to finish the chapter. (Inter-continent shopping in the Big Apple. It totally blows, but someone's got to do it… ;D) Was having a bit of writer's block to be honest, but on my joyous eight hour flight I came up with a load so I do have SOMETHING to show for it.

Oh, and I'll tell you here and now that I'm not going in for any hentai-esque stuff, okay? It's going to be sweet, fluffy and simple.

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.

By the way, you'll notice there's no P.O.V. in this chapter. It's been commented that it's pretty confusing swapping around all the time, and I agree, so I've decided to start exercising the technique of keeping a sequence less bitty with the last part of this story. I'm not getting all arsey about it, honestly, it's just time I got my act together before I start on the more serious stuff, you know? Besides, as fun as it would be to end on Mina's perspective, it serves me better to keep it neutral. As enigmatic as Rei is, I can't ignore her feelings all the time. Might review the rest of the story, actually, and do some font changes to clarify different events.

Not sure why you need to know my ramblings, but there we go.

So…

Also, my advice is **to listen to _The End Of Me_ by Marion Raven** when you read the confession section. You can totally apply it to this situation, and I think it really fits them as a couple. I didn't want to do another songfic like for the last chapter, since it fell flat on its face, what with the fact that it made the chapter read more disjointedly.

**Drink Up, 'Fess Up, Throw Up**

**--- 6:00AM – THE MORNING AFTER THE PARTY – REI'S ROOM ---**

Silence in the lair of Mars.

Suddenly, an alarm clock screamed to life and the sole remaining occupant of the room took one smooth and surprisingly accurate swing for it. The offending object clattered to the floor and died.

Rei squinted in the morning light. She rolled over in bed and felt strangely disappointed to find there was no-one else there with her.

"_Mina-chan?"_

"_Hai?"_

"_What do you think of me?"_

She tried to ignore the feeling that she was missing some kind of longed-for physical contact and stumbled, migraine peaking, out of her pit.

"_What do you think of _me?_"_

The miko washed her face in the adjoined bathroom and strained to remember the night before. She exhaled sharply and looked into the mirror.

"Oh, how pretty," she commented to her reflection.

Pretty…

Pretty…

Where had she-?

"_You're pretty."_

The raven-haired priestess clapped a hand over her mouth. The pieces of yesterday crashed into place.

She panicked, practically falling into a clean set of clothes, before sliding open the door and walking hurriedly down the hall, a look of concern marring her features.

"Mina-chan?"

The walk steadily became a sprint, the young woman skidding to stops at every doorway as she scoured the shrine.

"Mina-" Rei halted at the door to the living room, seeing Usagi fast asleep on the couch.

"_Don't be silly. I don't love Usagi."_

She tried to calm her nerves.

_The last thing I need is Odango asking questions._

Admittedly the TV was still on quite loud, so the chances of waking her up were beyond slim. Usagi had obviously settled on MTV and dozed off.

She opened the door a little wider to reveal the rest of the room, including Venus, who was sat gazing intently at the sleeping blonde. As the Fire Senshi approached her, she noticed that there was a dried tear track on the young woman's cheek.

She sat down beside Minako, who initially made no move to suggest she had acknowledged her presence.

"You okay?"

The blonde stared straight ahead. "So you don't love her?"

"What? No, of course not." A pause, followed by an intrigued expression. "Why do you care so much?"

Abruptly Minako rose to her feet and stormed into the kitchen. Rei followed her first with her eyes and then her legs, gently closing the door behind her to avoid waking Usagi.

"You're lying."

"Huh? Mina-"

Venus shut her eyes in frustration, talking through gritted her teeth. "You talk about her in your _sleep_! It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out, Rei! I'm the Goddess of Love, I know all about how you feel, and I know that I will never, ever compare, so you can just save it!"

Rei paused with this final exclamation for a moment, before shaking it off. If Mina hadn't turned her back on her now, she would see a smile pulling at the corner of the Mars' lips, though her brow still remained furrowed.

"Mina, are you're powers off or something?"

The blonde turned back in a whirlwind. "No! Do not! Don't insult my capabilities just to soothe your damn denial. I've had it with these stupid mind games. I don't know whether you know you're doing them or not, but I'm sick of playing second best. There, I've said it. I thought…" she took a breath. "I thought I could settle for friendship. But I can't. Kami, I've gotta get out of here."

She brushed past Rei to walk out of the door. Rei grabbed her arm to stop her. She sighed inwardly. So it was time.

"Mina, wait! You weren't exactly… wrong about Usagi."

Her friend struggled to free her arm, and Rei raised her voice in a parental tone.

"Hey! Do you want your stupid closure or don't you?"

Mina glared at her. She huffed slightly as she sat down against a wall, much in the same position she had been in before.

_I _hate _psychics._

Rei sat down beside her. Their arms brushed, and Mina cursed her heart as it leapt in spite of her.

The miko didn't meet Minako's eyes, instead choosing to stare at the ground with the kind of fascination that no floor is worthy of. She began.

"Ever since Luna told us about the Moon Kingdom, I've felt more and more like there was someone very important to me there – someone I had to leave behind."

Her hunched body straightened as she leant back against the wall. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, this time focusing her attention on the ceiling.

"I didn't realise it until a lot later, but when I first met Usa… when I sensed that strange presence? That wasn't _her_ I felt, it was _me_ - or at least a _part_ of me. It's kind of hard to explain.

"It was like I had a gut feeling about being strongly connected to her emotionally – which I am; I'm meant to protect her, for Kami's sake. So I started trying to bond with her more."

She looked across at Venus, who now wore a wounded expression. Funny that, unbeknownst to Rei, about an hour ago Mina had actually wanted to hear these words.

She touched the blonde's arm, and the slightly shorter girl jumped at the contact and looked up into intense amethyst orbs. She knew what that gaze was asking of her.

_Hear me out okay?_

_Trust me._

Mina watched Rei look away again, back at the floor. A pattern seemed to be emerging. If the raven-haired warrior would just quit fidgeting the hell around, maybe she could actually focus on what she was saying.

Mina's mind suddenly stalled.

_Rei _never _fidgets_.

_Oh don't smile, you fool. I can _never_ work my senses when you smile._

Rei did it anyway, smirking reminiscently as a strange dreamy mist clouded her beautiful eyes.

"She drove me insane. As far as I could tell she was a lazy klutz and a total cry-baby, but I deluded myself into liking her that way because I truly believed that it was fate for us to be together."

Venus saw the other girl's face fall. "Then, of course, when it turned out that she was the Moon Princess and that she was destined to be with Mamoru, I was totally confused.

"I was never upset over losing Mamo – if I'm honest, the only reason I even dated the guy was because I noticed there was chemistry between them and I wanted to keep him out of the way. I'm not even sure I was upset about Usa. If anything I think I was more concerned about my own identity.

"I was in freefall. For once in my life I had screwed up trying to predict the future. Suddenly I found myself questioning not only my place in my past life, but in _this_ life – the normal life of being a miko and getting good grades and reading manga, before all this Senshi business got thrown at me.

"When I eventually snapped out of it, I suddenly realised something. What I had been chasing Usagi for was right under my nose. I had just been too preoccupied to see it."

Mina's heart rose.

_Me? Please say it's me._

Rei got that far away look again, and her left hand fell to her side, right on top of Minako's. The blonde swallowed nervously, her heart threatening to burst.

"The only girl I had ever felt a stronger vibe for than the one I felt for Usagi, had been around way before I even became Sailor Mars."

Minako felt her heart plummet again.

_So it isn't me._

"All-" Rei suddenly noticed the position of her hand and blushed as she sharply pulled it away.

Mina reeled. _If it's not me, what the hell was that?_

"All I could remember about the person I was supposed to be with was that she had blonde hair and blue eyes. Kind of like Usa…"

She tilted her head back towards Mina, meeting bewildered cerulean once again.

"But more like Sailor V."

There were no butterflies. Mina just felt her heart reach an incredibly warm state of calm, as if her emotional rollercoaster had finally rolled to a stop.

Her mouth went dry, and she again found herself with nothing of use to say. (Rei: "You mean she found herself with nothing _at all _to say. She talks about nothing of use all the time.") (Minako: "I'm sorry, did you _want _a date this weekend?") (Rei: "Earlier comment retracted.")

"I…"

She tried to look into Rei's eyes, but it was like staring into the sun. The blonde trailed off, and the priestess gave her a small, sweet smile in place of her usual compromise of a smirk.

"It's okay. I know."

They sat there for a while. Mina looked over and saw that the brunette was still fidgeting. There was a kind of thrill knowing she'd had such an effect of her. Shakily, put her hand over Rei's and stilled her drumming fingers. She closed her own digits around her palm and squeezed, feeling the reciprocation with a renewed apprehension.

There was a further stretched silence, until suddenly, Rei did something totally un-Rei-like for the millionth time over the past twenty-four hours. She sat up, pulling her hand from her best friend's grasp and wrapping her arms around her. Mina stiffened at first, then just melted into the warmth.

Rei basked in emotions returned for all of two seconds, at which point Mina whispered into her hair.

"Wait. Could I just… do something first?"

She pulled away, and Rei half expected a kiss, when…

"OW! JEEZ! What was that for?!"

Venus' hand remained poised in its end position after slapping Mars upside the head.

"For being complicated."

Rei grinned, then settled back into that beautiful smile. She waited for Mina's theatrics to end, for those blue eyes to return to hers. When it happened, however, that second type of brave very nearly faded completely, and her expression became coy.

"I love you."

Mina's hand found hers, and her head landed on Rei's shoulder.

"I love you, too."

**---**

Wow. I liked that chapter. Now I KNOW I'll have to redo the Ami/Mako part. Hope you liked it, because I'm pretty proud of that chapter. Now just an epilogue…

Read and review. A lot.

And if you wanna know about any upcoming projects besides Bishoujo Fall Hard, check out my profile and you'll find some of my definite ideas on there.

Sayonara!


	7. Chapter Six

And so, the joyous epilogue is here. Should be reasonably short. Think it compensates for Chappy 4 somehow… ;). Need to just officially wrap up the two situations, and then I can kick off with my other plans.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, okay? Stop trying to rub it in, damnit!

**Drink Up, 'Fess Up, Throw Up**

**--- 8:45 - MAKOTO'S APARTMENT ---**

Ami's eyes flickered open, and she scanned the room groggily from her position. She groaned and attempted to sit up, before realising that something was attached to her.

Her eyes widened.

_Oh God. I'm in Makoto's bed. I'm in Makoto's arms. I'm in…_

…she looked down at the shirt than was way too big for her…

…_Makoto's _clothes!_ What on earth happened last night_?

Jupiter pouted in her sleep (Minako: "Like the poor innocent Senshi that Makoto herself was spying on earlier…") (Makoto: "Would you just _drop it_?!"), tightening her grip on Mercury. Blushing profusely, the smaller girl attempted to settle back into her arms.

She stayed like that for a few moments, until...

_I know I'm a bag of nerves but why am I shaking so much when I'm warm? What could possibly- oh…_

Ami leapt from heaven and launched herself towards the bathroom. Mako practically hit the ceiling when she heard the sharp slam of the door, and swore loudly before she heard wretching coming from the other room. Concern and amusement chased each other across her face.

_I guess food would be a no, then._

Sighing, she got out of bed. It seemed better to fetch a glass of water for the blue-haired lightweight first before venturing in to see her. Having completed this task, the brunette stopped outside the door, her hand hesitating on the door handle as she heard another wretch. She winced at the sound, and decided to wait a few moments. When nothing else save a flush came, she recomposed herself and went in.

"Ami-chan?"

"Makoto…" The young woman was sitting, her head resting against the wall tiles. She was breathing quite heavily and her eyes were shut. "I'm sorry. I was such a fool."

The taller girl handed her the water and she began to sip it. Makoto sat across from her.

"Come on, Ami, its just part of growing up, you know? It was just one time. And besides, Rei got pretty out of it too."

"She did?"

"Uhuh."

Ami looked better already, and actually smiled at this revelation. Mako smiled back and semi-stood again, this time grabbing her toothbrush and handing it to the bluenette before flopping back down on the tiles.

_Ow. Tiles… hard… That was stupid._

Ami looked at it and then back at her friend guiltily, and the athlete just raised her eyebrows permissively.

"Go on, it's fine, seriously. The bristles are all worn down on that one anyway."

Ami stood and reluctantly complied. Mako left her to it, fetching her lunch from out of the fridge and packing it up for her to take home.

Around fifteen minutes later, Ami was washed and dressed with the kind of efficiency Mako usually loved in the girl – it was just a shame that the quicker she got ready, the sooner she would leave.

"Oh, Mako? I left my sweater at Rei's. Could I borrow something of yours? It looks a little cold out for summer."

"No problem. I'll even walk you up there."

Jupiter went to the closet to fetch a denim jacket. When she turned back to her friend, Mercury seemed to be gazing off into space.

"Ami? Are you okay? You don't feel sick again, do you?"

Ami's gaze refocused on Makoto, and she smiled in an attempt to reassure her. The effort was betrayed by the troubled expression on her face. "No, it's not that…"

"Then what?"

Ami paused for a moment, then looked up into jade eyes and finally asked,

"I didn't do anything… stupid when I was drunk, did I?"

Mako smiled knowingly.

"Not at all." She swung the jacket around the smaller girl's shoulders. "In fact, you had the best idea I ever heard."

"I did? What was it?"

Pulling the garment tighter around Ami, Mako took a bold step forward and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

After only a few moments she pulled away, leaving an incredibly stunned Ami standing before her. Makoto grinned. Not to worry, a genius like her would figure it out pretty fast…

"Oh God, I didn't?!"

She grinned wider. There it was.

"Yeah, ya did." The brunette placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, letting it slip down to the bluenette's hand as she reached for the packed lunch.

"Now come on."

**--- 9:30 – REI'S SHRINE ---**

"The only reason I did any of that was because I'm such a sap for that pretty face of yours."

Minako's face was flushed as she lay on Rei's bed, panting from exhaustion.

She pointed at her lover. "And you're ridiculously domineering."

"Surely the school concert I held up by myself should have told you that much."

Rei perched on the edge beside her, grinning with a raised eyebrow, and set down her broom.

After much coaxing, the miko had convinced her girlfriend to help her clean the shrine that morning. (Yeah, I was just messing with ya… ;D)

"Anyway, don't get too comfortable. We gotta get through the living room yet."

"Nohohoooo!" Again, Rei's eyes rolled at her whining.

_Strange how so much, and yet so little, has actually changed._

The priestess lay back next to Mina, and positioned her lips by the line of her jaw. The few blonde hairs which had escaped from behind the girl's ear wavered as Rei murmured, "I'll buy you an ice cream."

"…" Venus stared ahead and thought hard.

"Better be a big one."

Rei laughed and tugged Mina up from the bed.

A few seconds later Rei was cautiously reopening the sliding door to their destination, in case Usa was still asleep. Good job, too, because she was.

"Hey," she whispered. "It's already tidy!"

"Phew!" Then Mina panicked. "Wait, I still get my ice cream, right?"

Rei cast her a wry but loving glance. "Yes, baka, you still get your damned ice cream."

Then the miko returned her attention to the room. "Wow. I guess Makoto must have cleared everything away last night. I guess I owe her."

"Hello?" Mina waved an arm in front of her girlfriend's face. "Ice cream, anyone?"

Rei blinked and looked over at Usagi with a curious expression. "Huh…"

She made to move towards the sleeping princess and Venus watched in confusion. "What?"

Rei turned back with feigned seriousness. "Well considering how much you've been griping about work and ice cream, it seems I may have picked up the wrong blonde."

"Hey!"

"Seriously, Mina, you are way too much like Odango for your own good."

Rei anticipated some kind of violent retort, and when none came, she looked up at the blonde to see her stifling a giggle; Minako looked away as their gazes met.

The raven-haired girl's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Nothing, really. It's nothing."

"No it's not. What is it?"

A glint appeared in Minako's eyes and she tried unsuccessfully to conceal a grin.

"It's just that… when you're drunk, you… you act a lot like Usagi, sweetie."

Rei didn't so much glare as look just plain disturbed.

"I… I _what_?"

"Shhh!" Mina scolded her, as Usa rolled over in her sleep from the noise level.

The brunette appeared to gaze internally from the trauma, and Venus sighed, walked over to her and shepherded her out of the room.

Rei hit reality again only when she felt her girlfriend making a move for her purse. She grabbed her thieving wrist in a death grip, and after a small scuffle, their lips met. The kiss deepened while Mars felt for the handle of the front door.

Finally it swung open to reveal Ami and Makoto on the other side, the latter with her fist raised to knock.

The two couples stared at each other, Minako in Rei's arms and Mako holding Ami's hand.

The awkward silence lasted for a good few seconds, until finally Mars broke it with a nervous smile:

"Rain-check?"

"Uhuh," said Mako.

With that, they walked past each other, Ami and Mako heading back into the shrine to fetch the forgotten sweater. Ami tiptoed past Usagi and retrieved the item from the armchair.

Mako scoured the room. "Whoa, it's not a bombsite anymore."

Ami tugged on her arm as a cue to go, and the taller girl took one last glance before turning to leave with her.

"I guess Rei and Minako must have tidied up this morning."

---

So there we go! Everything's sorted. Rei and Minako are together, Ami and Makoto are together, and as usual poor Usagi's handiwork goes totally unappreciated.

The first chapter of Bishoujo Fall Hard should be up pretty soon, but like I said if you wanna find out about any more other projects feel free to check out my profile. Yes, I am trying to sell myself to you as an author. I'm just desperate for attention…

Hope you liked it guys, 'cos I sure enjoyed writing it.

Remember, R&R!

So, until next time, sayonara!


End file.
